


Über Bliss

by SavoryScotsman



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Double Penetration, Hypnotism, Hypnotization, M/M, Magic, Medic's Lab, Merasmus - Freeform, Oral, Rape, Violence, Wet & Messy, anal penetration, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavoryScotsman/pseuds/SavoryScotsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old woman puts a spell on Medic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Über Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingu/gifts).



"See ya’ tomorrow." Engie called over his shoulder to the Medic sitting in the dark lab, hunched over a table with a handful of his hair in one hand and a pencil tightly in the other. The Engineer paused in the doorway, "Don't wear yer'self out, Doc..."

"What?" Medic looked up and over to the Engineer, as if surprised to see him, "Oh. Ja, dont' worry, I'm leaving soon..." He said with a wave of his hand as he looked back to the sheets in front of him. The Engineer shrugged and closed the door.  Now alone in the lab, the Medic ran his glove back through his hair and leant against the back of his chair, peeling off his glasses to rub his eyes.  He'd lost track of how long he and the Engineer had been working , but fatigue suggested  it'd probably been too long.

As he rested , the Doctor was suddenly startled by a beep behind him, followed by a hiss of air. He turned in his chair, looking over one of the Engineers new prototype dispensers in the corner of the room, the dial on the front of it was twitching vigorously, "How peculiar" Medic muttered, approaching the dispenser.  He leaned down to get a closer look at the dial, rubbing his chin quizzically, "Broken?" He gave the dial a tap, but rather than the needle settling, a green light began to seep out of it. He took a step back as the oddly coloured medi-beam began to snake around his body, "That's not - "

"Magic!" a voice boomed behind him, the Medic almost leapt out of his boots and spun round' to see a smug, but familiar face looking back at him from the desk where what looked like a a tall, old woman  sat.

"M-Merasmus?" Medic breathed in relief, hand over his chest. "Ha, I thought it was something important" The German smiled, promptly covering his mouth when he realized what he'd said, "Anyway..." Medic stood straight, pushing up his specs and lifting a finger as if about to say something intelligent, "How did you get in?"

The Wizard raised a bothered brow, "Aren't you worried about the magical dispenser..." He said, and Medic glanced  to it,

"Ah, and that" The Doctor revised, turning back before he flopped forward onto the floor, face-first and without warning.

Merasmus glanced around the room before he hopped off of the desk and gave the Medic a nudge with his foot, spurring no response. “Rude” The Wizard grumbled,  He gave his collar a tug, “You will pay for this!” Pay for what exactly? Who knows, Merasmus hardly made much sense during his little practical joke visits, which were normally intended to get payback on the Soldier, who frankly wasn’t here.

“Pepto Bismol!” The Wizard exclaimed with a poof of green smoke, followed by hurried footsteps and a slam of the door.

 

 ______________________________________________

 

 

“Doc?” a familiar voice roused the Medic’s consciousness, “Doc, ya’ with me boy?”

The Engineer stood leant over the Medic, who was propped back up in his lab chair, head lolled drowsily to one side. The Texan gave him a couple of gentle pats on the cheek,

“Is Doctor okay?” Another recognizable voice, though everything sounded submerged.

“I dunno, found him on the floor next t’ the prototypes…” Engie said, rubbing his chin before gesturing to the dazed Medic, “You try.”

Heavy stood and walked over to the chair, taking a deep breath and placing his massive hands on the Medic’s shoulders. Engie took a step back.

“MEDIC!” He bellowed, “WAKE UP NOW DOKTOR!”

The Medic jolted in his seat, lifting his head to look at the two.

“ _Heavy? Engie?”_ Medic asked, but the words didn’t leave his lips. Heavy’s grip loosened on his shoulders and Engineer leant in, lifting his goggles in surprise. Sure enough, the Doctor sat before them both, awake, but barely alert. A green light glow around his normally blue eyes.

The Heavy and the Engineer exchanged baffled glances,

“Christ, Doc” Engie grunted, “What the hell happened to you?”

 _“I don’t know, I…”_ He paused, _“Wait a minute… I remember seeing the Wizard, I think…”_  To the others, the Medic didn’t reply, instead he reached up and rested his hand on the Heavy’s cheek, tracing two fingers down his jaw and lifting his chin,

“Mein Mausebär” He slurred, his words almost uncomprehend-able by the two, leaning forward until his face was inches from the Heavies, other arm now tensing reluctantly at his side.

“Doktor?” The Heavy glanced to Engineer  before lifting his hand to his mouth as if telling the Doctor a secret that Engie wasn’t to know about, “Doktor what are you doing, Engineer is-“

Medic gave a bemused snort which caused the Heavy to pull back a little, “Do you think I haven’t fucked Herr Conagher?” He chuckled, much to his own horror, _“What am I saying?”_ He could hear himself so clearly, both aloud and in his head, but his teammates on the other hand, well. They couldn’t exactly read his mind.

Heavy gave a disgruntled look to the Engineer whose face had gone red. He slid his goggles back down over his eyes and shrugged,

“He’s delusional?”  Engie suggested, “I mean we might’ve gotten drunk some point or-“

The German tutted, reclaiming their attention. “Now now” he growled,  a smirk crawling across his face, “We’re all friends here, ja?”

Without warning the still somewhat dazed Medic lurched forwards, grabbing a hold of the Heavy’s crotch, earning a startled grunt, “Take me” The Doctor breathed, his own face flushed red now, “I want both of you, right now” he huffed pleadingly, his own actions betraying his mind, _“Nein!”_  He scolded himself, _“Don’t say that!”_

“Somethin ‘aint right…” Engie said thoughtfully, but when he looked back to the Medic and the Heavy he noticed the Heavy’s lack of reluctance as his belt was being unfastened,

“Doktor is fine…” Heavy smirked, not looking away for a moment. The Medic slunk out of his chair onto his knees, rolling it out of his way with one hand before roughly pulling open the Heavy’s fly, 

“Now hold on a’ sec you two!” Engie said hurriedly,  “look at him!” he gestured to the Medic,

Heavy paused “… Da?”

Medic reached around the Heavy, hooking his fingers into the thick waistband and hastily pulling down the Heavy’s pants before looking over to the Engineer with a euphoric look on his face that took the Texan aback a little. The horny German ran his tongue over his lips and gestured the Engie over with one finger. “What are you waiting for?” He asked with an animalistic grin, glowing eyes narrowed.  Engie stared into them, almost not noticing as slid the shoulder strap of his own overalls down,

“Persistent’ lil’ whore today, aint ‘ya sir” Engie smirked, tipping down his helmet. It wasn’t hard to be swayed by how desperately persuasive the Medic was behaving,

 _“What?!”_  The Medic could feel himself panicking, more-so as he felt the Engineers rough hands grip his shoulders which sent a shudder down his spine. His desperate attempt to snap himself out of whatever was happening was camouflaged by his willing body language; his hands eagerly freed the Heavy’s hardening dick from its prison and gripped it gently.  

Heavy arched his back and ran his fingers back through the Medic’s hair, entwining them in the black strands. _“Stop this, please! Why can’t you hear me?!”_  The Medic cried internally, but his teammates were oblivious to his plea. His moistened lips parted and his tongue slid from between them, tenderly touching the underside of the Heavy’s head, his mouth eagerly replacing his hands which now held the Heavy’s hips and pulled him closer, accepting the monstrous shaft into his eager maw.

The Engineer hunched over behind him, hands sliding down and hooking the Medic’s hips, hoisting them up so the Medic’s back dipped, presenting himself like a bitch in heat to the Texan. He wasted no time in exposing the Doctors bare ass before he spat into his un-gloved hand and lathered his cock.  

 _“Please”_ Medic whispered to himself, _“Stop…”_ He felt his shoulders tense obediently, but the hint of reluctance wasn’t even acknowledged by his clueless tormenters.

His eyes widened when he felt the Engineers hands press against his back as the Texan arched over him, grinding his stiff dick between the Medic’s ass cheeks, but rather than retaliation it warranted a pleasured moan from the Doctor who wetly worked his mouth over the lengthy beast.

“Doktor…” Heavy huffed ecstatically, furrowing his brow as the Medic freed his dick, breathing hot air over its slick surface,  

“Fuck me” The German panted, “Now…” His words were heavy as he tilted his head and ran his moist tongue up the underside of the Heavy’s cock, his fingers wrapping round its girth, squeezing softly before looking over his shoulder to the Engineer, “Make me _scream_ ” He growled. The Engineer grinned and looked to the Heavy who stepped into the cold edge of the desk, sliding up to perch on it as the Medic prowled forward.

Helping himself up, Medic clambered onto his lap. He pushed the Heavy onto his back and leaning over him, began sliding one hand up and down the others erection. Wetting his mouth with his tongue, Engie fondled the Medic’s ass cheeks, spreading them roughly to breathe against his exposed asshole and press his lips against the rim, sucking the sensitive skin and letting his hot, wet tongue pierce the tight hole. Medic’s head tilted back and he released a pleasurable yowl, hand pumping away along the Heavy’s length as the rough American worked his mouth against his rectum.

“Yes!” Medic howled, his toes curling in his boots, but his muted pleading continued, _“Nein…”_ he cried, _“Somebody hear me -”_

_“Help me.”_

As Engie pulled himself away, the bright green glow in the Medic’s eyes thickened, he dipped his back, suddenly releasing the Heavy’s swelling dick and grabbing hold of his thick collar instead. Heavy sat up and placed his hands on the Medic’s waist, practically lifting him as he guided his tip into the Medic’s hole - lubed and ready by the Engineers saliva.

Engie took the back of the Medic’s neck and bent him forward slightly, grabbing his own cock and forcing it into the tight gap already occupied by the Heavy’s colossal shaft,  

The Medic looked back over his shoulder to the Engineer, his tongue lolled from his mouth like a panting lioness, but the tears welling up in the corners of his stinging eyes went unnoticed.

 _“Heavy, Engie_ ” Medic whimpered, he could feel the wetness on his face as tears streamed down his cheeks, _“Please, stop… It-“_. The Medic gave an audible groan at the heavenly discomfort, sheer bliss on his face despite the redness around his eyes, mostly hidden by the neon glow. “ _It hurts”_

His teammates remained oblivious to his discomfort, but Engineer’s grip on the back of Medic’s neck loosened and his hand slid around and up the Medic’s throat, holding up his chin and introducing a gloved finger to the his waiting mouth. “Mmh” The Medic purred. “J-ja” his muffled voice quivered.

He sucked on the Engineers finger before it was suddenly pushed further into the Medic’s mouth, cutting off the sound as the German almost gagged,

“Tight bitch” He hissed, thrusting his dick harder into the Medic with a groan of pleasure as he felt both the Heavy’s own length and the Medic’s wall hug him tightly, his free hand dug its nails into the Medic’s skin as his hips slammed forward, “I’m gunna-“he huffed, hunching over slightly as he felt the stirring in his loins,

Heavy bit his lip firmly and squeezed the Medic’s waist, manipulating his movements  like nothing more than a human fleshlight, much to the ‘real’ Medics displeasure. The disorderly doctor felt his eyes almost roll back and tilted his head up, saliva oozing out of his mouth around the Engie’s finger as he bit down gently.

Almost in sync, the Heavy and the Engineer felt their bodies stiffen and hips buckle. The sudden hot rush of fluid filling the Medic’s ass until their cum seeped out from between their swelling cocks.

Barely thinking the Engie took his finger from the Medic’s mouth and grabbed his throat instead, resting his head against Medic’s back as he released his load. He pulled out mid-ejaculation, allowing his seed to splash against Medic’s overfilled ass. Medic leant forward, allowing the Heavy free too. He felt like his body was about to buckle from elated exhaustion.

Without a moment to catch his breath, Heavy’s arms wrapped around the Medic’s back and pulled him forward. Jolted, German’s hands slammed onto the table as he leant on all fours over his teammate who took Medic’s own shaft into his mouth. Tears streamed down the German’s face and he hung his head, fingertips pressing into the desk as if trying to find grip. He pantedhard as Heavy sucked his dick and Engie slid two fingers into his dripping, cream-filled asshole, rubbing his taint until the Medic released a breathless cry and came vigorously down the Heavy’s throat.

Heavy pushed the Medic back onto his lap and leant forward, resting his forehead against the Medic’s chest as he caught his breath. The exhausted, but blissful doctor lay his chin on Heavy’s head and gave an aspirated sigh.

“Look at mess you have made, doctor.” Heavy smirked,

“He asked for it.” The Engie voiced, pulling up his overalls and looking over to the two. The Medic remained silent, “I knew he was a fucking slut, but I ‘aint ever him like _that_ ”

“Doktor? …” Heavy paused, the Medic’s eyes were closed. He felt his shoulders tense slightly and his fingers curled into fists, one arm pulling back slowly,

“SCHWEINHUNDS!” He yelled abruptly, his eyes wide, the green glow gone completely.  He slammed his fist square into the Heavy’s face before drawing back to strike again,

“Woa! Doc?!” Engie snapped, lunging forward and wrestling back the Medic’s arms, only earning a panicked elbow to the ribs, “The hell are you doin’ boy?!” he wheezed.  The Medic’s head turned and he struggled in the Engie’s grip, leaving him with his only choice being to pull the Medic off of the Heavy and onto the floor with a loud thud before letting go of him.

Terrified and violated, Medic scrambled away from the two, pressing his back against the wall, tears running down his face and trembling hands covering him as best he could as he sat there,

“What has gone into you, Doctor?” The Heavy asked as he stepped away from the table, fingers pinching his bleeding nose, “You –

“Dummkopfs” the Medic interrupted, staring at the floor and pulling his knees to his chest, “What have you two done” He breathed, “Why?”

“You ‘aint makin’ any sense, doc” Engie reasoned, confused by the sudden hostility and fear in the Medic’s posture.  “One minute yer’ crawlin all over us and now you’re sittin’ in the corner whining like a branded calf”.

Heavy watched from the background, glancing down at the blood on his fingers, it hadn’t been the first time he’d had Medic begging for him, but it’d never ended in a fist fight.

The shorter man stopped as the Heavy brushed past him, his shadow looming over the Medic who looked up in bitter horror, before the Doctor had chance to protest Heavy grabbed his shoulders and hauled him to his feet, wrapping one arm round  his back before slinging him over his broad shoulder. Medic thumped vigorously against his teammates back, “Put me down!” He ordered, “Heavy!”

“Take it easy” Engie said from behind them, silencing the huffing Medic.

 Heavy glanced back, closing the door behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a request/ gift for my friend Kingu as a thanks for helping me out with my writing!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
